1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic electroluminescence (EL) display devices, video display systems, and video display methods and, more particularly, an organic electroluminescence displaying device, a video display system, and a video display method which are suitable for use in displaying three-dimensional video.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for a user to receive three-dimensional video, one of exemplified and typical techniques constructs three-dimensional video by switching between (i) image information for one eye and (ii) image information for the other eye, both of the image information which correspond to parallax used for watching the three-dimensional video.
This technique involves separating the video signal into (i) a first frame in which the image information for the one eye is set and (ii) a second frame in which the image information for the other eye is set. The user recognizes three-dimensional video via electronic eye glasses whose left and right shutters open and close, synchronizing with the first frame and the second frame, respectively. For example, in the first frame, the user recognizes the right-eye image information when the left-eye shutter closes. In the second frame, the user recognizes the left-eye image information when the right-eye shutter closes.
Here, in order to establish a wireless connection between a display device and the electronic eye glasses, an emitter is required. The emitter transmits a signal synchronizing switching timing between the first frame and the second frame.
FIG. 11 is a perspective view exemplifying an appearance of a conventional video display system 900 typically used for receiving three-dimensional video. The video display system 900 includes a display device 9, an emitter 8, and eye glasses with electronic shutters (hereinafter referred to as electronic eye glasses) 7.
The display device 9 sequentially displays the first frame and the second frame respectively corresponding to a right-eye image and a left-eye image of three-dimensional video. The emitter 8 transmits to the electronic eye glasses 7 a control signal indicating switching timing between the first frame and the second frame. In response to the reception of a control signal from the emitter 8, the electronic eye glasses 7 controls opening and closing of the shutters corresponding to the first frame and the second frame.
For example, three-dimensional video display device disclosed in Patent Reference 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-302770) is equipped with an external emitter, similar to the one shown in the typical example illustrated in FIG. 11. In order for the user to receive the three-dimensional video, the external emitter needs to be installed such that the emitter is connected to the display device, and the control signal transmitted from the emitter properly arrives at the electronic eye glasses.
In view of reducing such a trouble for the user, some known techniques introduce an emitter built in a TV, and use an infrared signal transmitted from the built-in emitter so as to control opening and closing of the shutters of the electronic eye glasses (See Patent Reference 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-4453 and Patent Reference 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-245324, for example).
The built-in emitter frees the user from the trouble in installing the emitter out of the TV; however, the emitter and a driver thereof should be installed in the TV. This is a problem in simplifying the TV structure. In addition, the built-in emitter is required to be correctly set up in the TV toward the user. This is another problem in simplifying a manufacturing process of the TV.
The present invention is conceived in view of the above problems and has as an object to provide organic EL display devices which transmit a control signal used for displaying three-dimensional video on user-wearable electronic eye glasses and, more particularly, an organic EL display device, a video display system, and a video display method which are beneficial to simplification of the device's circuit structure and manufacturing process.